EXPERIMENT SHADOW 2: BLACK BLOOD
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Shadow is at it again, this time he's just killing more and more people each second. If you think this is bad, wait until he unlocks his secret past. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE BLEEDING GAME**

Shadow fell to the ground breathing heavily. His wounds on his arm was painful. His cuts were deep and he barely had any energy to fight, 'Damn that echidna. What did I do to make her so upset with me. I don't even know her.' Shadow gazed upon the red female echidna. She seemed harmless, but with that huge gun in her hand, that was told in a different story. It was midnight at the park and already Shadow had gotten into trouble.

She put the gun on her shoulder, "Get up and fight."

Shadow stood up weakly facing her, "You...who are you and why are you attacking me?"

The echidna smirked, "I am Lara-Su, but you can call me Lara. I am the daughter of the man you killed."

"Lady, I killed a lot of people. I don't know who you're talking about."

"You know damn well who I'm talking about! Knuckles the Echidna!"

Shadow's eyes widened, "You're Commander Knuckles' offspring?"

She nodded, "If you killed my father you must be the Experiment 301 or as you call yourself Shadow."

"Are you apart of GUN?"

"No, I am my own organization and that is to hunt you down and take revenge for my father." She raised the gun at Shadow ready to fire.

Shadow was ready to move until a rock came through the darkness and hit the echidna in her mouth.

Lara took her finger and swiped it across her lips. She took it away and saw blood.

Shadow licked his lips wanting the taste of blood in his mouth.

She looked over in the dark woods. "Who did that!"She then saw a white bat leaning against a tree tossing a rock up and down in her hand.

"Don't you know it's not good to play with guns? Rocks are a lot easier." She said looking calm.

"Rouge." Shadow had said with relief.

"Rouge, huh? Why are you protecting him? He's dangerous you know."

"He maybe to you, but to me he's my boyfriend, so hands off!" She threw the rock at her face once more.

"That's it, you're going down, bat girl!" She pointed the gun at Rouge, but Shadow slapped the gun away from her.

The gun slid a far distance away from her.

Lara decided to retreat, "I'll be back...Shadow..." She ran deep into the woods.

Rouge faced Shadow, "Shadow, are you okay?"

"A few cuts, but I'm fine."

"Good." She balled her hand into a fist and punched Shadow in the shoulder.

Shadow held his shoulder, "What the fuck was that for!"

"For sneaking out of the house when I told you not to! You don't listen! I told you if you keep doing that you're going to get in a lot of trouble!" She yelled.

Shadow crossed his arms, "I just snuck out to get something to drink. Was that such a big deal?"

"If the military's out there then yes it is a big deal."

"I'm not afraid of the military."

Rouge put her arms around Shadow's neck and kissed him, "I know, but you must be careful. For me."

Shadow smirked, "Sure, Rouge."

When they got back on the streets of Station Square Rouge traveled with Shadow to help him find the blood he was searching for.

"Where are you going to find your blood?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know, anywhere I guess."

Rouge was thinking for a second then she finally got an idea, "I know. There's a nightclub...you could go there."

"I don't know a lot of people will be there and..." He stopped when he heard his stomach growl. Once that happened he had a different point of view, "Lets go..."

When they got there Rouge had went into the club trying to lure in a person to give to Shadow. Rouge walked to the bar and saw a human man sitting by the counter drinking. He looked halfway drunk so Rouge decided to pick him. She walked over to the man and started sweet talking him, "Hey there, sexy."

The man looked at her then checking around to see if she was talking to anyone else, "You talking to me?"

She nodded, "Of course you. You're the only hansom man around aren't you?"

The man smirked, "Really? No fence, but I date people not animals."

'Playing hard to get huh? I don't think so.' "Too bad, I have a really cute human girl in the back wanting someone to dance with."

"Really? Why don't you introduce me to her."

Rouge for once had the same evil smirk Shadow had.

She led the drunken man into the back of the bar where no one was allowed, sometimes they just don't listen and do it anyway.

When they got there the room was big and had little light in it.

The man didn't notice, but Rouge had locked the door once they came in.

The man looked around, "So where's the girl?"

"What girl?" A voice said behind them.

The man looked behind him and saw a black hedgehog with an evil smile, "That's no girl, that's a hedgehog and he's a he. Are you blind, bat?"

"No she's not, but you are." Shadow out of nowhere took his finger and jabbed it through the man's eye socket.

The man was now clearly blind in one eye. He held his eye while screaming, "Dear god, my fucking eye!"

Rouge even got sick a little, just looking at that repulsive scene sent a chill down her back.

He tried to go to the door, but he fell to the floor panicking.

Shadow didn't mind hearing him scream, he enjoyed hearing screaming of his victims. Besides it didn't really matter if the people from the other side heard him, they were too busy listening to the loud music. They couldn't possibly hear him. Shadow held his hands down so he wouldn't struggle. He quickly bit into his neck enjoying the great tasting blood flood into his mouth.

Rouge had her head turned around not wanting to see anymore.

Shadow turned away from the dying man looking at Rouge faced to the wall. "You okay, Rouge?"

Rouge nodded slightly.

Shadow then turned to the man again and continued to finish him off.

Little did Shadow know, Rouge had tears flowing down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**IMAGES**

When Shadow and Rouge returned from the nightclub they went home to get some sleep.

Shadow was sleeping with Rouge in her bed. Ever since they became boyfriend and girlfriend he had been sleeping with her than by himself on the couch. He usually slept great, but now he was tossing and turning every five seconds. He was dreaming about when he was still at the GUN facility.

_Everything was pitch black, until a second later the darkness had disappeared and a human girl with big round glasses with blue eyes greeted with a smile. "Hello, Shadow."_

Shadow woke up in cold sweat holding his head from a painful headache.

Rouge had awakened when he did. She put her hands on his shoulders looking at him with a worried look, "Shadow, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

Shadow shook his head, "No, it wasn't a nightmare, it was a strange dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Shadow looked away from her, "No."

Rouge made him face her, "You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but let me know if you ever want to discuss it."

Shadow nodded, "All right."

Rouge licked him on his cheek and then kissed him passionately on his lips.

Shadow did the same. He forced her down on the bed and kissed down her chest making his way up to her neck. She moaned with great pressure. He was endlessly kissing on her neck. Then he had gotten carried away and bite her.

Rouge yelled, pushed Shadow away from her and held her bleeding neck. "What the fuck are you trying to do!"

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. It was an accident."

"...You still can't control your powers can you?"

Shadow was silent for a moment, "I guess I can't."

Rouge crossed her arms, "This isn't the first time this happened in case you've forgotten." She remembered the last time he had done that and that was not too long ago. She was uncomfortable with him kissing her on her neck ever since and now she probably wouldn't allow him to do it anymore.

He apologized again, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Rouge got out of the bed, "I'm sleeping on the couch, see you in the morning." She angrily walked out of the bedroom.

Shadow fell back on his pillow and tried to go asleep again, trying to get rid of his stress. He hoped that Rouge would forgive him by morning.

When morning did came Shadow slowly came downstairs tiredly. He saw Rouge in the kitchen cooking eggs. He slowly walked to her and tapped her shoulder.

Rouge quickly spun around, "Shadow, good morning." She had a happy gesture, so Shadow assumed she was a little better from last night. She had bandaged the bite mark on her neck from last night.

"Good morning." Shadow had said dully.

Rouge turned off the stove and faced Shadow, "Shadow, we need to talk."

"Are you angry with me?"

Rouge didn't know what to say so she just said anything that came to her mind, "Yes-well no, I mean. Just listen, it's okay for you to love me, but I'm extremely uncomfortable about you going near my neck. I'm afraid you'll bite me like you did the other time before."

"I understand and I swear I will never go near your delectable neck again."

Rouge crossed her arms looking at Shadow in a funny way, "Promise?"

"Yeah."

Rouge kissed Shadow and Shadow had done the same. "Sit down and I'll give you some breakfast."

"I'd like that."

That night at the military Appex was in the training room practicing his shooting. He had just made a direct hit at the targets hit. While he put his gun away he heard foot steps behind him, he looked and saw a human girl wearing all blue on her uniform matching her blue eyes with round glasses.

"Good evening, Appex."

"You too, Savya." He said as he put his gun back in his holster.

"General Bat wanted to see you in room 44, he needed to talk to you about something important I'm sure."

"I'm on it." Appex ran his way down the hallway to the room.

Once he got there General Bat was waiting for him to arrive through the door.

Appex came into the room panting a little, "Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I do." He crossed his arms like he was upset.

Appex came into the room, "What is it general?"

"Do you know what I heard on the news this morning?"

"What?"

"A man from a nightclub was killed the other day."

Appex thought what was the point, "And?"

"The way he died wasn't just because the killer jabbed his eye socket in his head, it was also because of blood loss."

Appex's eyes widened, 'No, it couldn't be him...'

"They had found bite marks in the guy's neck! The last time I checked there was no such thing as vampires. You did get rid of 301 didn't you?"

"...Ye-yes, sir..."

"What did you do with the body?"

Appex was thinking, but very slowly trying to think of something to say.

Since he was thinking slow, General Bat assumed he was lying. He took his fist and punched him in the face.

Appex fell to the floor holding his cheek looking up at General Bat.

"You're lying to me, Appex. I thought I could trust you, but you disobeyed me and let the creature go. Why?"

Appex stood up from the floor facing General Bat, "You don't understand, he has feelings, other experiments didn't have feelings...not like him. I couldn't kill him, he was deeply in love with your daughter."

Then it just came to General Bat's mind, "Rouge! He's still with her isn't he?"

"I'm sorry I lied to you, but I..."

"I don't want to hear your damn excuses! Your ass is so fired! Now if you would excuse me, I have to save my daughter." General Bat left the room.

Appex held his hurt cheek while in thought, 'Should I warn Rouge that her father is coming to kill 301? I guess I don't have a choice.' Appex ran off towards Rouge's house to warn her.

Back at Rouge's house Shadow was sleeping in Rouge's bed. Rouge wasn't with him, she was downstairs. He didn't know what she was doing at the time. He moving around a lot from having another dream.

"_Are you awake?" The human girl had said in front of the black hedgehog._

_Shadow got up slowly and made eye contact with her all he did was look deep into her blue eyes._

"_Are you all right?"_

_Shadow looked around him seeing he was in a room with not much space and with unbreakable invisible glass blocking the entrance._

_The girl lured her wrist at Shadow's mouth, "Since you had vampire bat DNA shot in you, I figured that you liked blood."_

_Shadow just stared at her wrist for a while._

"_Go on, don't be afraid."_

_Shadow lured his fangs at her wrist and began to bite her, he was now taking his first taste of blood._

_As he was enjoying his first taste the girl smiled, "The military calls you Experiment 301, but I'll call you by your real name...Shadow..."_

Shadow woke up once again shocked by his weird dream. He held his head still confused, "Damn it, what does it all mean? If there's one thing that I've gotten straight from my dreams it's my name, but who the hell was that girl and why was she giving me her blood?"

"Father, no!" That sounded like Rouge's voice. Shadow quickly ran downstairs to see if she was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THIS IS WHERE I BELONG

When Shadow came downstairs he saw General Bat in the living room confronting Rouge. "Oh no, Rouge. Leave her alone, general."

General Bat looked over to him, "You're still alive. Instead of Appex, I should have killed you. I would have gotten the job done right."

Shadow gritted his teeth with a growl under his breath.

Rouge ran to him and held him close to her, "I won't let you take him away from me."

General Bat noticed gauze around her neck, "Did he bite you?"

Rouge didn't say anything.

"You see, this is why I must kill him. He can't control his hunger and he never will."

"Yes, he can, I know he can."

"He can't why can't you understand that."

"I understand he may be just one of your experiments, but to me he's my boyfriend and I love him. You can't kill him...you just can't."

"I understand that you love him, but if I don't kill him sooner or later he'll kill you and that's a promise. The accidental bite mark will soon be on purpose."

"I-I don't believe you", Rouge wouldn't face the fact he would do that.

"Rouge, listen to me...please..."

Then a red porcupine rushed into the house not knowing General Bat was already there, "Rouge, your father is coming after 301." He then noticed General Bat was already there. He sighed, "Never mind."

"Appex, you traitor."General Bat said angrily.

"I was fired remember?"

"It doesn't matter, 301 you're coming with me."

Shadow stood in a stance, "I don't think so, my place is here with the girl I love."

Rouge smiled.

"Then you can die painfully, you may have gotten a little power from the little blood you received from my personal traitor, but that doesn't mean you can beat me this time."

"Be careful, Shadow."

General Bat pulled out a combat knife from his belt. "Time to die, experiment."

"Enough talk, your life ends here!" Shadow charged at General Bat. He got on top of him trying to reach his neck.

General Bat took his knife and stabbed Shadow in his arm.

He yelled in pain, while he was doing that General Bat pushed Shadow away. Shadow fell to the floor holding his bloody arm. He got up slowly still wanting a challenge. He ran up to him and kicked the knife out of his hand.

General Bat never thought that he would be this strong at least he was causing pain on him.

Shadow tackled him to the floor biting him on his arm.

General Bat tried pushing him off of him while yelling.

It seemed Shadow would never let go as he was biting him, the image of the girl came in his mind. Shadow quickly released his fangs from his bleeding pierced skin.

That was General Bat's chance to make his move. He took his fist and punched him in the jaw.

Shadow fell to the floor holding his cheek.

General Bat got from the floor bleeding the death from his arm, "You're still powerful, don't worry I'll change that." He quickly ran out of the house before Shadow had caught up with him.

Appex and Rouge helped up Shadow from the floor.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Rouge studied his injury.

"I'm fine, but what about the general?" Shadow had lied when he wasn't fine at all.

Appex put his hands on his hips, "He'll be back that's for sure."

"We gotta bandage that wound." Rouge sat Shadow down on the couch then she ran upstairs to find some gauze.

"This is all my fault, 301. I should've got here faster." Appex hoped he wasn't upset.

"Commander..."

"Call me Appex, I'm fired now."

"Well Appex, please don't call me 301 anymore."

"What do you want me to call you?"

Shadow made a slight smile, "My real name is Shadow the Hedgehog."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**WE MEET AGAIN**

Shadow yelled in pain, "God damn it, bat that hurts!"

"Keep still and it won't hurt as much." Rouge was putting an alcoholic substance on Shadow's wound with a rag.

Shadow was still moving around not trusting her advice, he yelled once more.

Appex chuckled sitting on the second couch in the room with his arms crossed watching Shadow getting tortured, "So this is the ultimate weapon? Crying over a little hurt arm."

"Hey spiky, this hurts more than you think it does, so why don't you just shut the-" He yelled again when Rouge gave more pressure on his injury. "Damn, woman! What's your malfunction!"

"I'm just trying to help okay." She finally set down the rag that absorbed most of the blood and she began to gauze the wound.

Shadow seemed to calm down then, "Appex, what made you come over here anyway? It wasn't your problem, so why bother getting involved?"

"I had to do something, General Bat knew I let you go after witnessing a murder on the news. The victim had suffered from blood loss and two bite marks was found on his neck, so he assumed it was 30-I mean Shadow."

"Oh, that's what happened?" Rouge had said after when she finished bandaging Shadow.

Appex nodded, "Yeah, that's what happened."

Shadow turned to Rouge, "Rouge, you were crying the other night, why?"

"Well I'm still not use to you killing people yet that's all."

Shadow looked down, "Sorry, if I made you upset.

"It's not your fault, I need to get used to it. You have nothing to worry about. Just enjoy your...meals."

Shadow smiled faintly, "If you says so."

Later on the streets of Central City Lara was riding her motorcycle looking for a rematch against Shadow. 'Where is he? Where is that damn trouble maker?' She then spotted a tall white bat leaning against a lamppost holding his arm. He seemed wounded. 'Isn't that General Bat? What is he doing out so late?' She rode over to him and parked her motorcycle near the sidewalk.

General Bat looked up to her admiring the weaponry she had attached to her uniform, "Lara-Su? What are you doing out so late?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." She gazed at his heavy bleeding arm, "What happened to your arm?"

"I went to find Experiment 301 and he...bit me."

"Shadow of course. So judging by the way you look, you lost the battle. What weapon did you have with you while you were in combat?"

"A combat knife."

"A what? General, are you crazy you know that he's the ultimate weapon right?"

"Yes, but I drained the powerful blood out of him, he was so weak he could hardly move the last time I saw him, but one of my men betrayed me and gave him some of his blood back."

"And he's still beating the shit out of you?"

General Bat nodded slightly.

"Don't worry general, I'm on your side. I want to take revenge for my father. I'll kill him for you."

"I'd doubt that you can."

"I got the right weapons besides I want another match against the fucker." She put on a smirk feeling confident.

Back at Rouge's house they were all talking about Shadow's past at the facility.

"Appex, I have to ask you something." Shadow was begging to know the answer.

"What is it?"

"There's this girl from my dreams, she's a human and she works at the facility. She has blue eyes and big glasses. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, you mean Savya."

"Savya?"

"Yeah the girl who's been taking care of you since you were bought at the military. I swear she'd know more about you than General Bat does."

"So she knows more about my..."

Then a brick busted through the window, luckily it didn't hurt anyone.

"Not again!" Rouge had said witnessing her window being broken for the second time.

They all looked out of the window and saw a red female echidna on a motorcycle.

Shadow gasped, "It's her!"

"Hey hedgehog, come out and fight like the weapon that you are." She was tempting him.

"Lead the way, girl." Shadow thought the window was done for anyway so he finished breaking the window by jumping through it.

Lara rode onto the streets luring Shadow into a battle area.

"Shadow, what the hell's wrong with you! That's my window, damn it!" Rouge was getting frustrated.

"Worry about your damn window later, we gotta follow them."

"Right."

They both started running after them.

Lara led Shadow in a certain part of the street. She got off her motorcycle facing Shadow with two machine guns in both hands. "Time to end this."

"Lets just get this over with."

Lara started shooting Shadow with her two guns.

Shadow dodged every single one until she ran out of bullets.

She threw them on the ground when they were empty. Then she took out a sword from the back of her. The sword had an electrical field going through it.

Shadow's eyes widened, "Shit..."

Lara ran at him swinging her sword at him.

Shadow evaded every swing, he witnessed the power of the sword by seeing her slice a lamppost in half. 'What is she trying to do, beat the shit out of me with that electric sword?' Shadow stopped running away and faced her by kicking the sword out of her hand.

The sword slid across the road.

Appex and Rouge finally reached them and saw them fighting.

Lara took out a dagger.

"Damn woman, how many weapons do you have?"

Lara smirked and jumped over to Rouge and held the dagger to her neck threatening to kill her.

Appex and Shadow couldn't move or Rouge would be done for.

Shadow gritted his teeth, "Leave her out of this. This is between you and me."

"My demands are simple, surrender and die for me. That's all I want."

"Don't do it, Shadow!" The dagger had gotten closer to her neck.

'I have to save her or I'm sunk.' He had to think for a few moments. He walked up to her, "I surrender, just let her go."

Lara smiled, "That's more like it." She threw Rouge at Appex.

Appex had caught her, "Are you okay?"

Rouge nodded, "Yeah, fine."

Shadow kneeled on the ground waiting for Lara's move.

Lara walked up to him, "Why do you even care for the girl?"

"I have feelings."

A bit of laughter slipped her mouth, "As I've heard, time to die." She raised the dagger ready to make impact.

Then as she was ready to strike, Shadow took his leg and kicked her in her ankle causing her to fall. She took her arm trying to protect herself against Shadow's biting, but it didn't help.

Shadow bit her in the arm with anger.

Lara yelled in pain as he bit deeper. When she couldn't take much more she took out a pistol and shot him in the chest with it.

Shadow fell to the ground with his chest bleeding.

She quickly got from the ground holding her blood dripping arm, "As I said before, I'll be back to finish you." She got on her motorcycle and rode away.

"She's getting away." Rouge didn't want her to get away for what she had done to her.

Appex ran to Shadow and helped him up, "Helping Shadow is way more important right now."

Rouge nodded, "Right."

When they got to Rouge's house, Rouge had bandaged him once again. When she was finished she let Shadow rest in her bedroom alone with Appex.

Appex was about to leave him alone as well, but Shadow called him back.

"Appex, tell me is this girl still at the military?"

"Yep, sure is."

"And she can tell me what happened to my past while I was there and why I was bought there in the first place?"

"Probably their's only one way to find out and that's to ask her. Well I'm gonna leave you alone now, you need plenty of rest."

Shadow nodded as he left the room.

As Appex came downstairs he saw Rouge going up the stairs with a glass of water in her hand. He didn't bother asking, it was too obvious.

Rouge came into the bedroom, but when she got in there she didn't see Shadow anywhere all she saw was the window open. She dropped the glass of water on the floor, "Shadow!"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**PURPOSES**

Shadow had traveled towards the military base throughout the night, until he had gotten there. He knew where the military was now, since he was bought there twice. He saw the hill that was near the military and walked up it, there he saw the big facility, "There it is GUN, the place known to create evil experiments such as myself. I must find the truth." He walked on into the deathtrap of his past.

Rouge ran downstairs, "Appex, Shadow is gone! I don't know where he is!"

"Calm down, I'm sure he's just..."

Rouge didn't allow him to finish, "Wait, did you say something to him the last time you went to see him?"

"He wanted to know where this girl was, the girl from his dreams."

"Girl? Dreams?" Then it had all came to Rouge, Shadow had never said anything about a girl in his dreams before not to her.

"Yeah and I told him the girl was still at the GUN base."

"What! That's where he is! We have to bring him back, so he won't get captured again." Rouge was planning to leave, but Appex held her back. "Appex, what the hell are you doing? We have to save him."

"I know that you want to, but we can't."

"Why?"

"Shadow needs to know what his purpose was to be created as the ultimate weapon. We can't stop him...not this time..."

Rouge soon began to realize his words, she just hoped Shadow would make it back in one piece.

Back at the military Shadow had made it in easy, by knocking off some heads. He was slowly walking down the hallway so he wouldn't be spotted so easily. Then he heard voices coming from the elevator he quickly took the vents in the ceiling and looked to see who was getting off from the elevator. There was only two of them and that was General Bat and the girl from Shadow's dreams. Lucky for Shadow, General Bat took a different route leaving the girl walking alone. Shadow decided to follow her through the vents.

The girl had went into her study room where she analyzed different experiments' diagrams. She wasn't in piece for long when something tore through the vents. She practically screamed by being so startled. As she looked at the person that was breaking in, it was no other than the black hedgehog.

"Savya?"

The girl's eyes glistened as she took a piece of her hair and put it behind her ear, "Hello, Shadow."

"You're the girl from my dreams, I finally found you. I have so many questions for you, so many I need answers to."

The girl kneeled down at Shadow and hugged him with tears in her eyes, "I've missed you so much, Shadow."

Shadow didn't know what she meant by that, but he decided to hug her back.

As they pulled away from each other Shadow began to ask her his questions. "Savya, I'm suffering from memory loss and I don't know how this whole Experiment 301 thing even started."

"I may have to go back to the beginning, but it is rather sad."

"I don't give a damn, I want to hear it. Tell me."

The girl sighed, "All right. It all began a year back. The military was so used to creating their own life forms, they got bored of it. They wanted to try something new and wanted to experiment on other beings instead. That's when things got out of hand. Then one day a black hedgehog came here, he was new to the city and needed directions how to get to the hotel, but General Bat had lied to him and said this was the hotel. The hedgehog believed him and trusted him. It was quite easy to mistake this place for a hotel because this place was so big. Then the military army forced the hedgehog into the experimenting room. I guess now he realized they lied to him. The hedgehog began to make a run for it, but there was too many for him to get through. General Bat tried to settle him down with a certain drug, but he had accidentally grabbed the vampire bat DNA by mistake and put that in his gun instead. Before anyone had said anything it was too late. They had analyzed his body when he was knocked out and that's when they saw he was now a vampire and hedgehog. They decided to keep the hedgehog at the military and started experimenting with him. They had to find out what blood he liked the best and how he killed for blood. Then they had realized his amazing abilities. They were so powerful they decided to give him the codename not just Experiment 301, but The Ultimate Weapon."

Shadow had stopped her, "So, I'm not created for war, I was a normal being?"

The girl nodded.

"And he made me a vampire out of sheer clumsiness?"

"Unfortunately yes, I'm sorry, Shadow. When I heard that you had broken out of the military, I knew that you would take all your anger out on the civilians of Station Square. That would bring out the monster in you."

Shadow had then laughed evilly, "I was created as a blood thirsty demon huh? I guess that means I have to kill everyone in my path. Even you."

Savya backed away from the hedgehog, but she couldn't go anywhere. He was way too powerful, she even knew that.

Shadow grabbed her neck and began choking her.

She gagged and tried to get away, but he never eased up on his grip. Her small protective knife slipped out of her pocket and fell to the floor.

The sound of the knife hitting the floor caught Shadow's attention. Shadow picked the small knife from the floor and stabbed it in the girl's forehead. Her blood ran down her face rapidly from her damaged skull. She soon died.

Shadow made an evil smirk, "My purpose in life is to kill anyone I lay my sights on." He began to lick the girl's bloody head and finished it off by taking blood from her neck.

Later Shadow was at the same nightclub where he was before. He was sweet talking to a beautiful brown young fox in the back of the nightclub the same room where he killed that man.

The fox was uncomfortable in the area, "I don't like this, I heard a man died back here not too long ago."

"The killer's probably long gone now." Shadow said as he was kissing on her neck.

She moaned a couple of times giving in.

"Your neck...so delicious and full of warm blood."

"What are you saying?" She wanted to know what he meant by that.

"You'll find out soon enough." Shadow's fangs appeared and he was breathing heavily on her neck.

The girl could feel his breath on her neck, "What are you doing?" When she looked at him she saw his drooling sharp fangs.

She screamed while Shadow held her back from running away. "You can't run away from me."

Shadow held her close to him and bit her neck hungrily for her blood.

She slowly dropped to the floor weakly dying each moment he bit deeper. Blood dripped from her neck and fell on the floor. Judging by her face, she died very painfully.

Shadow took his fangs away from her neck and dropped the lifeless girl on the floor, "No one can stop me. I am the ultimate weapon! This is who I am!"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

SHADOW'S BETRAYAL

That morning at Rouge's house Rouge and Appex was still waiting for Shadow to return.

"Where the hell could he be? He's been missing for the whole entire night. I'm worried about him." Rouge said walking around her living room in a small circle.

Then a black hedgehog came through the door.

Rouge was both happy and angry at the same time. She ran to him and hugged him. She broke away from him, "Okay , you got some explaining to do. Where were you all night? You had me worried."

"I found the secret of my past, the reason why I was created and bought to who I am."

Rouge's eyes widened, "Really? What did you find out?"

Shadow walked past her and headed into the kitchen, "I really don't want to talk about it."

Rouge stood there watching him pour water into a glass wondering about what happened last night.

Appex put his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I think Shadow is up to something. I'm gonna check on the military and see what's going on."

Rouge nodded.

Appex walked out of the door leaving Shadow and Rouge completely alone.

'This is my chance.' Shadow thought. Shadow threw the glass of water on the floor.

Rouge jumped even when she saw Shadow do his action on purpose. "Shadow, what the hell?"

"Sorry it must have slipped."

"You did not, you did that on purpose. I saw you."

Shadow walked towards Rouge slowly.

"Shadow, are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I'm feeling okay. I feel better than ever, ever since last night."

"What happened last night anyway?"

"I told you before I don't want to talk about it." Shadow's fangs appeared from his mouth.

Somehow Rouge knew something was wrong with him. Rouge had gotten scared, she ran passed him and ran upstairs.

Shadow just watched as she just wasted her breath trying to get away from him, "You can't run from me you god damn fucker!" Shadow walked upstairs following her into her bedroom.

Rouge ran in her bedroom and had no clue what to do.

Soon Shadow showed through the doorway, he closed the door behind him and locked it. He walked towards her calmly.

Rouge backed away from Shadow and she soon met the wall. She couldn't go anywhere. She never knew that Shadow would turn on her...the only person who understood him, who trusted him. She was angry and scared all at once.

Shadow finally caught up to her, he was desperately out of control and no one could help him, not even the one he trusted. Shadow laid his hands on both of her shoulders bringing them up to her cheeks on her face.

Rouge never expected this would happen, they were so close. Just thinking about it made tears run down her cheeks.

Shadow saw her tears run onto his gloves. "Don't cry my love. Your pain will be over soon. I swear it."

That only made Rouge even more afraid.

Shadow's fangs appeared from his mouth once again threatening to kill her.

Rouge was terrified. His fangs were huge with saliva running from them.

"I haven't had decent blood in a while." He lured his mouth towards her neck, but he did not bite her. Instead he kissed her neck with passion.

Rouge would have enjoyed it, but she was too scared to do anything all she did was stand there getting tortured.

Shadow then stopped his action, he then eyed her lips. He made an easy going impact on her lips.

Rouge tried to pull away, but Shadow wouldn't dare let her go.

He took his hands and set them on her waist, he forced her towards him. He whispered in her ear, "Why do you resist? Love me just the way I love you."

"Why are you doing this?" Rouge said softly back.

"I need your blood, besides I have the strongest feelings about you."

"I have no feelings about you...not now...never."

Shadow took his tongue and started to lick her chest upward with pleasure.

Rouge jerked away, "Stop!"

Shadow pulled her back, "What's wrong?"

"Don't do this." Her tears were still running from her cheeks as he gripped up harder on her.

"Maybe I should kill you now, since you refuse my love."

"...Maybe you should..."

Shadow held her close to him and lured his fangs at her neck and this time he was going to kill her.

Rouge shut her eyes tightly ready for the painful impact.

Shadow pushed his fangs into her neck slowly trying to inflict pain into her.

More tears flooded out of her eyes while Shadow was slowly drawing blood from her. Her blood ran down her body and onto the floor. She was trying to push him away, but she was getting weaker and weaker by the second. "...Shadow...please...stop...please..." She said hoarsely.

Blood was overflowing in his mouth most of it ran on the floor.

Rouge couldn't take it anymore, she knew she was going to die, 'This is the end.'

Then they heard a ceratin bang on the bedroom door. The door broke down and Appex showed up with a crossbow in his hands, he pointed it at Shadow. "Get off of her!"

Shadow took his fangs out of Rouge's bloody neck vein.

Afterwards Rouge collapsed to the floor. She had lost a lot of blood.

"Rouge!" Appex shouted with concern.

Shadow focused on Appex with blood dripping from his mouth, he laughed evilly. "You could be late, Appex. I've drained too much blood from her. If she dies, it could be all your fault."

"You son of a bitch. You tried to kill her."

Shadow smirked, "I hope you know if you try to fight me, I will kill you without hesitation."

"I know what's going on General Bat told me all about it. You snuck into the military base last night and stole back all of your powerful blood and you killed Savya. Why?"

"That's what I'm created for to kill everyone I set my sights on. Even you." Since he had all of his powers back, he had confidence that he could kill Appex without any damages on him. "Prepare for your downfall." Shadow had punched Appex in his stomach, he fell to the floor.

Appex was planning to draw his weapon at him, but Shadow was too quick. His weapon met the floor in a fine distance. 'Damn, he's too strong.'

Shadow walked up to him slowly and grabbed him by his vest, "This is way too easy", he smirked, "I should've done this the day I met you."

"What are you going to do now? You practically killed Rouge. What are you gonna do with me?"

"Kill you of course."

"Why are you doing this? We're suppose to be friends."

"Friends? The ultimate weapon doesn't needs friends."

"You have feelings."

"Just because I have feelings doesn't mean I have to be a nice guy."

"You love Rouge, why did you try to kill her?"

"Love her? Ha, she was a desperate fool, I don't have any sympathy for mortals such as her."

Appex's eyes was filled with rage, "You lied to her! You bastard! You said you loved her. How could you do that to her!"

Shadow punched Appex in his stomach once more and whispered in his ear, "The only thing I loved about her was her delicious warm blood."

With anger Appex got out of Shadow's grip and punched him in the face, "You son of a bitch!"

Shadow acted like it didn't hurt, "So you want to fight me? That's so unexpected."

Appex paid no mind and came at him again with another punch, he didn't miss but Shadow had caught his fist in his hand holding his attack back.

"You're weak, how about I give you a glimpse of my power." Shadow's eyes were piercing red. All of a sudden Appex flew towards the wall with a great impact. Shadow then took his fist and started to choke him without touching him.

Appex was on the floor gaging.

"You see, this is what happens to those who oppose me."

It seemed that he was on the verge of dying, until something distracted Shadow which caused him to lose his control of his telekinesis power.

A sword was jabbed through Shadow's stomach. It had hurt him, but not critically even when a pool full of blood came from his insides.

He looked behind him and saw a red echidna. "You..."

"That's not all I got for yea." She remarked.

Then the sword had sent a voltage of electricity through his body.

Shadow kneeled to the floor with exhaustion, "Damn."

"Want some more?"

Shadow painfully removed the sword from his stomach and threw it over to the side of the room, "You bitch, I would fight you, but it seems that I'm running a little low on energy. Next time I promise." Shadow broke through the window and ran off.

Appex noticed that Lara wasn't going after him, "Aren't you gonna go after him?"

Lara helped Appex from the floor, "Getting her to a hospital is what we should be focusing on right now."

Appex nodded, "You're right."

Appex and Lara were off to the hospital hoping that they weren't too late.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**THE WAY THINGS ARE MEANT TO BE**

Later that evening at the hospital in the room where Rouge was recovering, Appex and Lara were talking while she was sleeping.

"Why is he doing this?" Appex wondered.

"He's the ultimate weapon, he wasn't created to just kill people. That's just what he thinks." Lara had pointed out.

"But why does he think that?"

"Blood was the first thing he tasted while at the military, ever since then he wanted more. GUN always bought him out in the forest to see how fast he could hunt down animals."

Appex felt so sorry for Shadow, now he finally understood how he felt, "I feel so sorry for the guy, even if he is a heartless killer deep inside."

Then they both heard moaning coming from the bed.

Rouge was awake, "Appex, Shadow he..."

"We know, don't worry we'll stop him."

Rouge looked beside him and saw Lara looking back at her, "Lara, what are you doing here?"

"I just saved your ass, you owe me big time."

"Shadow, just took away only half of your blood. Thank the lord we got you here on time. In forty minutes later you would have met your fate."

Rouge was so relieved that Appex had cared for her. "What did you find out from the military?"

"It seems that Shadow, had broken in last night and stole back all of his powerful blood."

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because he wants to become even stronger than he was before."

"That's terrible if he has all of his powers he would kill every civilian in the city."

"That's why he must be stopped." Lara said.

Rouge nodded, "We have to stop him now."

Appex wasn't sure if she was at full strength yet, "Are you up to it?"

Rouge got from the bed, "Yeah, lets stop Shadow."

Later at the military base Shadow was walking around the hallway that was filled with the horrid experiments. He then spotted the cell that had the carving that said 'Experiment 001.' He smirked, "I'd like to know what this first experiment was like." He looked at the experiment and his eyes widened, "What the hell is that thing!"

The experiment was a white female bat with one devil wing and one angel wing, fangs, and claws.

Shadow backed away a little, "What the freak show?"

"I see you've stumbled into my formal lover."

Shadow jumped and looked behind him. "General Bat."

"No need to be alarmed, Shadow. I don't want to fight you."

Shadow calmed down, "Nice choice."

"I've heard that you've reached the dark side of yourself."

"Your daughter hopefully now realizes it."

"I knew this would happen, but she didn't listen."

Shadow moved on to a different subject, "Why don't you tell me about your first experiment?"

"Ah yes, Trisha, my wife."

"What? Did you say your wife?"

"I know that Rouge has talked about her mother, this creature that you see before you is her."

"That thing is her mother?"

"She never looked that way before of course, but I had the urge to experiment with her and I did after when Rouge was born."

"So you lied to her?"

General Bat nodded his head, "Yes."

Shadow pretended not to care, "Why did you do this? To your own wife?"

"I didn't lie completely to her, her mother did have an illness, but she did not die when she gave birth to Rouge. She lived, but only had a little time to live afterwards. I took her to the base and started to come up with a plan to help her, but the more mixed DNA I put into her the more she became a creature. I successfully got rid of her illness, but...now she's part of my research. I tried and tried to fix her, but I never could. Its been at least over ten years and I still haven't succeed." General Bat had tears emerging from his eyes, "I did all I could to help her."

Shadow crossed his arms, "This isn't my problem."

"What am I going to do?"

Shadow began to walk away, "It doesn't matter to me or to anyone else just to yourself."

When he was gone General Bat just stared at his deepest mistake while he reached for his cell card.

Later the sky had turned dark and gray a storm would soon come. Appex, Lara, and Rouge were walking on the streets of Central City.

Lara noticed how the sky looked, "The sky."

Appex and Rouge stopped.

Appex thought it wasn't a big deal, "What about it?"

"Have you noticed it has turned all of a sudden gray?"

"So?"

"It was fine a moment ago. Something's wrong." Lara looked ahead and saw a black hedgehog approaching them.

"...Shadow..." Rouge was a little nervous ever since the other time Shadow tried to kill her.

Shadow confronted them, "Would you look at that? Fresh blood."

Lara gritted her teeth and took out her sword.

Shadow laid his eyes on Rouge, "Still living huh? Barely, you look kinda shook up, bat."

Rouge got behind Appex.

"Don't worry, Rouge. I won't let him touch you." Appex said trying to make her feel protected.

"You are a fool all of you. You can't stop me. I am the ultimate being. The ultimate weapon of mass destruction. I will kill you all with my bare hands."

"We'll see about that." Lara charged at him bringing her sword in a stabbing position.

Shadow just stood there laying his eyes on her sword.

The sword somehow moved by itself and stabbed Lara in her lower chest. Lara fell to the ground holding her wound.

"Lara!" Appex came to her and took the sword out of her chest. "Lara, are you okay?"

Shadow bought on his evil laugh again, "Such fools you are, to stop me. Try if you must, but that will be your fate."

"You. You're going down." Appex left the bleeding echidna and ran at him with a punch.

Shadow dodged his punch and kicked him from behind.

Appex almost lost his balance from the impact, but he didn't.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow then disappeared.

Everyone looked around for him, but they saw nothing.

"What the-?"

"Chaos Spear!" A familiar voice said in the back of him.

Before Appex got a chance to look behind him he got attacked in the back. Appex fell to the ground wounded.

Rouge saw yellow spears in the back of him, he was bleeding severely. Rouge started to crying,

"Appex, no!"

Shadow confronted him while he was on the ground suffering, "Like my new attacks? Just learned them."

"No wonder I haven't seen those moves before." Appex had said hoarsely.

Shadow held out his hand at Appex's head, "Don't worry Appex, here's one you ought to know. Chaos Blast!" A red light came from his hand and stuck Appex's head.

Rouge cried harder when she saw his blood scatter, "No!" She knew he could take it anymore.

Appex wasn't dead, but he was unconscious.

After when Lara and Appex were out, Rouge was left alone without protection.

Shadow made an evil smirk, "What do you know, bat girl's all alone. I guess this means I can finish what I started."

Rouge backed away a little, "Stay away from me."

"That is physically impossible." He came over to her.

Rouge decided to run, but Shadow had got in front of her by using Chaos Control. Rouge screamed when Shadow grabbed her around her waist.

"You can't escape me again, this time I will kill you."

"No, leave me alone!"

"Rouge." Lara tried to get up, but she was too weak, she fell back down.

Rouge struggled in his grip, but it didn't work.

Shadow wanted to play with her, but there was no time. Lara was struggling to get up and help and he'd know that she would do so eventually. He decided to try and kill her immediately. His fangs appeared from his mouth.

Rouge's eyes widened, "No...no!"

Shadow had gotten closer to her neck, he was ready to bite into her, until a shot was fired in his back. It was a powerful bullet. It actually hurt him. The bullet made the impact deep inside of him.

Rouge easily escaped Shadow's grip as Shadow turned to see who was responsible. He looked behind him and saw General Bat holding a magnum in his hand. Judging by his face he was awfully serious. As Shadow tried to walk towards him, he fell to the ground out cold.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**ALL HOPE LOST**

In a couple of minutes later Shadow found his wrists shackled together. "Damn it, the hell. What the hell is going on?"

"You're awake huh?" General Bat greeted in front of him.

Shadow tried to reach him, but his ankles were shackled as well. "Damn you, general."

"It's lucky that you passed out. That was our chance to shackle you."

"I almost had her, you bastard. You interfere with everything."

"As I said before, you will not lay your hands on my daughter."

"You fucker..."

"You need soap in that nasty mouth of yours." He walked towards Rouge, Appex, and Lara. "You guys okay?"

Rouge nodded and hugged her father, "Father, you were right about him. I thought I could control him, but I...guess I couldn't." She broke apart from him.

"It's all right, as long as you're okay."

"What are we going to do with him?" Appex asked.

"Taking him back to the base, I'll kill that bitch myself."

Rouge had no objection against his actions at all, "Go ahead if you must." Rouge wasn't stopping him this time. "I feel so lonely now. I wish mom was here. I just wish she didn't have to die."

Shadow laughed evilly, "Your mother? You think she's dead, but she isn't."

Rouge was confused, "What? What are you talking about?"

Shadow laid his eyes on General Bat, "Go on general, tell her what you did to your wife."

Rouge looked at her father, "Father, what is he talking about?"

General Bat sighed, "Rouge, I..."

Then a white blast came from the sky and hit the ground. The smoke was so thick nobody could see a thing. When the smoke cleared they saw Shadow's shackles laying on the ground and him gone.

Lara said angrily, "No, he escaped."

"Forget him we got bigger problems." Appex pointed to the sky were he saw the blast.

The one who made the blast was a white female bat that looked very horrid.

"What the hell is that thing?" Lara said looking at the creature carefully.

"It's Experiment 001." General Bat never thought she'd follow him.

"That's one of your experiments?" Rouge was looking nervous.

"Rouge, there's something you need to know about that experiment. That experiment is your mother."

Rouge gasped, "My what?"

"I lied about her dying she was in the base the whole time."

Rouge was angry with him all over again, "You experimented with your own wife? How could you!"

"Calm down, I tried to get rid of her illness, I got rid of it, but...I mixed too much DNA into her and now...she's a deadly monster."

Rouge kneeled to the ground crying, "Mom..."

General Bat almost laid his hand on her shoulder, "Rouge..."

Then something struck General Bat in his stomach, it was the experiment's claw. The claw had struck through him. General Bat's blood emerged from his mouth as he was dying painfully.

"Daddy!" Rouge began to cry harder.

The experiment threw General Bat off of its claw.

General Bat was lying on the ground holding his bloody wound.

Rouge ran to him, "Father!"

Appex took a step forward, "We gotta stop that thing."

Lara and Appex nodded to each other and charged at the experiment.

The experiment took its long white tail and hit them back.

Lara and Appex fell on the ground.

"This is ridiculous, if we can't stop Shadow what are the chances of us stopping this thing?" Appex was rubbing his head.

"We must try." Lara took out her machine gun and shot at the experiment until she ran out of bullets. When she did run out the experiment was still standing. "That thing sure is strong for the first experiment created."

Appex knew it was over, "That didn't even make a cut, it's hopeless."

Lara dropped her weapon to the ground as she kneeled, "We need...Shadow..."

Rouge was crying over her father barely alive, "Father, you can't die. I love you even if you turned mom into one of your experiments."

General Bat shook his head, "No, I'm a terrible father and person. I shouldn't live."

"Don't say that, you will make it. If you do die there will be no one to care for me."

"You're a big girl. You can survive." General Bat took her hand. "I love you, daughter. Take care of yourself..." His hand let go of hers.

Rouge shook her head multiple times while crying, "NO! FATHER!"

Appex ran over to her and held her close to him, "He's dead, he won't come back."

"Mom and...dad are both dead...and it's all my fault."

"It is not your fault, it never was you to begin with."

She looked up at Appex with tears running down her cheeks, "We have to kill her or all will be lost."

"But how?"

Lara walked over to them, "Shadow."

"How? He won't join our side", Appex said.

Lara shook her head, "He doesn't have to join any side. All he needs to do is help this city."

"How are we going to get through to him?" Appex knew he wouldn't listen to them.

Rouge got out of his grip and stood up looking at the deadly experiment that was her mother, "I'll do it."

Appex immediately was against it, "Rouge, he'll kill you. He's been trying to do that since the beginning, just don't..."

"I have to damn it!...For my parents." Rouge flew out of the battle scene on to find Shadow.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**FINAL SILENCE**

Later Shadow was on the hill of where the military base was located he was glaring at the hopeless city. "Pitiful mortals, don't they know that the experiment is as just as powerful as me? They try and try and yet they don't succeed. Time to get away from his vanquished city." He was about to leave, until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Shadow!"

He turned to find Rouge, "Bat? Did you come to die early?"

"No, I came to beg you to save the city from Experiment 001."

"Since when do I have to save people when I kill them?"

"You just have to. Millions of lives depends on you. You have enough power to kill that thing."

Shadow crossed his arms, "Me? I don't save people on my own time. Why can't that echidna and porcupine take care of it?"

"They're not strong enough. They need you."

"Last time I checked they wanted to kill me and now they want me to save everybody. No thanks I'd rather let the civilians of Station Square suffer." Shadow began to walk away.

Rouge had tears flowing down her cheeks, but she tried to fight it, "Please Shadow, do it for them. They need you! I need you!"

Shadow stopped and turned back looking into her eyes feeling sorry for her. He walked up to her, "I wish I could, but I need a lot of blood to go up against an experiment like that. Sorry."

"...You can have mine..."

"What?"

"Take my blood to kill that creature."

Shadow heard her say that more than once that time when he was sick she offered him her blood, but he would not take it, "You want me to kill you after when I tried to kill you before and broke your heart?"

Rouge nodded, "Do it please...save the city. That's what my father would have wanted."

Shadow hugged her with no tricks, "Rouge, my love..."

Rouge looked up at him, "There isn't much time, take my blood now."

Shadow's watery eyes bought tears to him as well. He kissed her passionately on her lips for a long while. They broke apart, "I love you, Rouge."

"I love you too." Rouge closed her eyes tightly ready for Shadow to bite her.

Shadow lured his fangs at her neck and bit her.

Rouge wanted to scream, but she never did. She took the pain in.

As Shadow tasted the warm blood in his mouth he didn't enjoy it. He couldn't stand losing the person he loved. When he finished drawing her blood he set Rouge's weak body on the ground.

She still lived, but not for long. She looked at him with tears.

Shadow held her hand in his.

Her eyes were about to close, she couldn't leave him without saying her final words to him, "Shadow, I'll love you forever. Please don't forget me." Her eyes had finally closed. Her hand let go of his.

He kissed her cold lips. His tears met her wet face , "I won't. I'll always love you." He ran off into the city ready to face off with the experiment.

Later Appex and Lara were trying to kill the experiment, but it was still too strong for them

They fell back on the ground bleeding everywhere.

Lara couldn't get up from the ground, "Damn it, where's Shadow?"

Appex thought Shadow killed Rouge and didn't care about anything, "He probably killed her and went on with his business."

The experiment was ready to make a powerful blast on them, until a yellow spear appeared and jabbed it in its head. Blood scattered all on the ground.

"What the-?"Appex looked behind him and saw Shadow walking up to the creature challenging it, "Shadow!"

"Stay down, you need to rest your body."

"Where's Rouge?"

"She's dead..." He said still a little heartbroken.

"She's what! You killed her!" Appex said with rage.

"Believe it or not she gave me her blood to fight the experiment. I will kill the experiment...for her." Shadow jumped and kicked the creature in it's chest.

The experiment fell to the ground and got back up quickly. The experiment charged at him and slashed its claw at him.

It had missed. Shadow glowed a red color all around his body, "Chaos Blast!" The redness around his body aimed at the experiment, the experiment fell to the ground about to get up , until Shadow approached it, "Everyone and everything has a weak spot." He laid his eyes on the experiment's forehead. "Chaos Trinity!" The blue blast had severely hit the experiment's head. The experiment fell to the ground dying instantly. The experiment was now dead.

The blast was so huge it affected half of the city and Shadow. He was in the center of the blast he faced Lara and Appex with a slight smile with tears running down his cheeks, "Thanks, guys. You were real friends."


End file.
